


The Perfect

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: T.K. wants the perfect that Tai and Kari have.





	The Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Digimon' nor am I profiting off this.

Matt warns him early in life: nothing perfect exists, but then he sees Tai and Kari’s house. 

Their mother fiddles with flower arrangements which are scattered around the house in various stages of completion. Their perfume clings to her clothing, hair and skin. The cloud swallows him up with her hug, but he refuses to pull away. 

Unlike his father, their father comes home without a rumpled suit or stench. T.K. can see wrinkles beginning to line his forehead and around his eyes. 

Everyone is happy with his return. Even their mom. Especially their mom. 

He wants the perfect.


End file.
